Time Warp
by dallywinston4ever
Summary: Kate and Tiffany come out of the movies one day during a freak thunder storm and end up going back to Tulsa, Oklahoma 1966. When they get there, will they be able to adjust to the Soc/ Greaser world, will they go back, and will they want to? *COMPLETE* written by: dallywinston4ever, gleekragtimer96, greasy girl love, and ravenalexan


Kate and Tiffany come out of the movies one day during a freak thunder storm and end up going back to Tulsa, Oklahoma 1966. When they get there, will they be able to adjust to the Soc/ Greaser world, will they go back, and will they want to?

rated T for violence, language, and SUGGESTED sexual situations  
**  
_written by:_ dallywinston4ever, gleekragtimer96, greasy girl love, and ravenalexan**

**DISCLAIMER: i do not own the outsiders (even though that'd be AWESOME!) but i DO own Tiffany, Kate, Raven, Kelsey, and Amy.**

**and IFFFF any of the characters are OOC, please do NOT review and say characters are OOC, thanks and i would love reviews on this :)**

**oh and THIS IS THE WHOLE STORY**

_**The beginning takes place in Williamstown, and Kate and Tiffany are coming out of the movie theater after seeing a movie.**_

* * *

**Tiffany POV**

"I can't believe Tom Cruise ACTUALLY was a believable rock star!" I said.  
"I know right. I knew you would love that movie," Kate replies.  
"What time do you think it is?"  
"Oh, it's," She pulls out her phone, "ten o' clock,"  
"Wow, really?" all of a sudden it begins to pour," Come one! We'd better get home!" we start running. All of a sudden, a bolt of lightning strikes the ground next to us, "Crap crap crap crap crap crap!" we run up to the house and open the door.  
"Mom! We're home!" Kate says. We throw our stuff on the couch.  
"What da hell?" we look over at the couch and quickly grab out stuff. Suddenly, Kate's phone falls out of her purse. The man slowly picks it up and studies it.  
"Hey guys, what's-"I look over and there is a boy maybe a year older than us only wearing a towel. He shakes his head, "Hey Dal! Your twin sister is here!" A tall, probably the same age as the other guy, walks out of the kitchen holding a beer. I feel his gaze going up and down my body.

**Dally POV**

I slowly walk out of the kitchen and see this tall, hot chick. Now I know why Soda said she's my twin. She is wearing exactly the things I would wear. Boots, jeans, a t-shirt and a leather jacket. The other one looks a little younger, she's wearing a black tank- top, a denim jacket, black Converse, and denim shorts. She reminds me of a girl version of Johnny, but not my type. I'm just gonna look back at the other one. Tall, long legs that go on for miles until reaching her round ass. Her hair is long, straight, and brown. Her eyes, hazel.

**Tiffany POV**

"Do your jugs touch the wall before your face?" he asks with a seductive grin.  
"Dal!" the one in the towel says.  
"Why, yes. They do," I said and I walked up to one of the walls and proved it. He seemed impressed. Suddenly I hear Kate's phone go off, she takes it from the guy on the couch and answers it.  
"It's my mom," she begins to say, "Sorry mom, there's no service in 1966," she hangs up. The two men look shocked, as for the one they call 'Dal', is still checking me out. The front door opens.  
"Hey guys, I got off early so I picked Pony up from-" we look behind us, "What's going on here," The guy on the couch speaks up.  
"Well, I'm gonna go, and hunt some action, so bye," he goes and walks out.  
"Where you goin'? There's plenty of action right here!" Kate says. The older one speaks up.  
"I don't know what's going on here but why don't you two stay the night, take Soda's old room," he points to the guy in the towel, "Ladies like you shouldn't be sleepin' on the street," he looks over at me, "Dal, lay off her!"  
"But this is my girlfriend!" Dal says. He puts his arm around me, I look up at him and he winks, "Hey Soda put some clothes on will ya?" Soda leaves the room and a few minutes later comes back.  
"So, you're pretty quiet," Soda says to Kate.  
"There's nothing to be loud about yet," All of a sudden, a guy walks in humming a song I heard on a Mickey Mouse episode.  
"Hey, I love that episode!" he stops and looks at me, "and will you get the f**k off of me!" I yell  
"Tiff!" Kate says. Everyone looks at me like I just shot someone.  
"Oh, feisty huh?" he shoots me a smirk.

"So, you like Mickey? The guy that was humming asks me.  
"Of course!" I reply. Out of nowhere, Kate's book falls out of her purse. The one that looks the youngest (and I think his name is Pony) picks it up.  
"You like books? I don't think I've read this yet," he asks Kate.  
"Well, if it has a good story I'll read it," Dal says something behind me.  
"Alright you two, why don't you guys take it upstairs," I can see both of them turning red," while WE," he says in my ear, but obviously everyone can hear it, "go back to my place and get to know each other, ya dig?"  
"Oh, really," I turn and start acting seductive, "Well, then why don't I just grab my things and we can go, how 'bout that?"  
"Oh baby!"  
"In twenty years!"  
"Here," he hands me a beer, "maybe this will cool ya off,"  
"Tiff! Wait, don't-"Kate says. I splash it in his face.  
"Maybe THAT will cool YOU off!" I say. The guy that likes Mickey Mouse looks shocked.  
"No one has EVER treated ol' Dal like that before," he whispers.  
"I'm so sorry…" Kate says," Maybe we shouldn't stay the night-"  
"NOSTAYDON'TLEAVE!" Pony says. Soda and I'm guessing his older brother give Pony a look.  
"Damn Pony, you got yourself a looker!" the Mickey Mouse fan says.  
"Shut up Two-Bit!" Pony says.  
"Yeah, but can HER jugs touch the wall before her face?" Dal asks. Kate turns red.  
"Come on Dal, I think it's time for you to leave," the older one says. Dal starts walking toward the door.  
"I hope that beer cooled you off!" I say. He turns his head.  
"Wise ass," he mutters and walks out.  
"I am so sorry…" Kate says shaking her head in her palm.  
"It's okay, really," Soda says.  
"Damn you're sexy!" I say to Soda.  
"Tiff!" Kate yells.  
"Hey guys, got any beer left, possibly some cake too?"  
"Chocolate?" Two-Bit says.  
"Of course!"  
"Can I seriously take this girl home with me?"  
"Aw shucks," Soda looks over at me.  
"You didn't seem too scared of Dal,"  
"Well, I've seen scarier, and been in scarier situations,"  
"Hey," Pony says to Kate, "You wanna see my book collection?"  
"WOULD I!" they both run to his room. The older one of the brother yells down the hallway.  
"Don't get any ideas! Anyway, Tiff, is it? I'm sorry for Dally's behavior,"  
"It's not your fault he's a jack- oo Mickey's on!" I run over and sit in front of the TV.  
"Where have you been all my life," Two-Bit says as he sits down next to me.

* * *

We wake up the next morning and head towards the living room.  
"Oh good, you're up. Well the gang is all here. I'm Darry, this is Sodapop and Ponyboy, my two kid brothers. That's Johnny in the denim, Two-Bit is the huge Mickey Mouse fan, and Steve works at the gas station with Soda," Darry says.  
"Who's that guy that tried to get in my pants last night?" I ask.  
"Oh, that's Dallas,"  
"You seemed like you could hold your own with him last night," Soda says.  
"This fragile little thing held her own against ol' Dal?" Steve says.  
"Tiff, don't even-"Kate starts to say.  
"Look a 'here buddy," I slowly walk towards him, "I grew up in the nastiest part of New York, there ain't NOTHIN' fragile 'bout me,"  
"I am so sorry…" Kate says shaking her head in her palm. Suddenly I hear a pang on the floor. My blade fell out. I pick it up and put it back in my pocket.  
"She likes cake, beer, Mickey, AND she's violent? That's my soul mate right there!"  
"Oh, by the way, might as well say this, I'm Tiffany and that's Kate,"  
"So Kate," Darry says, "What are you in to?"  
"Oh, well, ya know. Musicals, movies, books, the usual… and laughing,"  
"How 'bout you Tiff?" he asks me.  
"Oh, well cars, tattoos-,"  
"No freakin' way!" Steve says.  
"Hands off Steve, she's mine!" Two-Bit says.  
"ANYWAY! Cars, tattoos, guns, some of the things Kate said too," Pony looks over at Kate.  
"Hey, you wanna come see a movie with me and Johnny?"  
"Sure!" all three walk out. Darry yells out the door.  
"Don't stay out too long!" the next thing I know, Dallas is walking through the door.  
"Hey guys, what's-," he looks over at me, smirks, and walks slowly toward me, "Well, well, well. Look what the wind blew in," I walk forward until I'm a foot away from him.  
"Look what the cat dragged in," my gun becomes loose in my pocket and falls to the ground, "Shit," I mutter to myself.  
"Damn girl! Got anything else in your pockets!" Steve says. Dally slowly bends over and picks it up.  
"I think you dropped something," I take it and place it in my pocket.  
"Now Dally, don't do anything stupid or else I'll-," Darry begins to say.  
"Of course!" he says with a sarcastic tone, "Now that I know she's carryin' a heater!" Dally says. He is so close, that he gives off a certain smell.  
"You smell like leather and whiskey,"  
"Yeah?" Dally replies, "What of it,"  
"I never said I didn't like it,"

* * *

**Kate POV**

"Wow, that was a pretty good movie," Pony says. Johnny is very shy I noticed. The most he said to me was hi Kate, other than that, he's a nervous wreck. We walk out of the movie theatre. A couple greasers are leaning up against the wall. They start whistling at me.  
"Hey baby, why don't you come over here and see what a real man is like," one of them says.  
"Lay off her Tim!" Pony says, "Come on guys, lets' get outta here," Pony puts his arm around me and we walk a little faster. Then, I hear a couple pairs of footsteps behind us.  
"Well, well, well. Looks like Curtis got himself a girl!" I realize he still has me in his arm and we instantly separate, "Now honey, what are you doin' with that greaser anyways. There are enough of us to go around,"  
"Knock it off!" Pony says. I look over at Johnny and he looks like he's on the verge of tears. I squeeze his hand  
"It's alright Johnny," I whisper. The Soc's walk by us.  
"Next time we see you, we're cuttin' off all that greasy hair of yours!" he spits at Pony's feet. No one speaks until they're for enough away.  
"That's why you don't walk alone anywhere, ya dig?" Pony says to me.  
"Yeah Pony, I dig," he hear a car pulling up next to us.  
"Hey guys!" it's Tiff, "Did those Soc's hurt ya?"  
"Naw Tiff, who's that?" I ask. I look at the driver of the car.  
"Oh, this is Raven, she let me hitch a ride. Wanna come?"  
"Yeah, the more the merrier, besides, Soc's are everywhere today, it'd be safer at least," Raven says.

We pull up to the DX gas station that Steve and Soda work at and come to a stop at the pump. Steve walks over.  
"Hey Tiff! Oh hey Pony, Johnny, Kate, and you are?" he looks at Raven.  
"I'm Raven,"  
"Well hiya! I'm Steve,"  
"Steve! Will ya stop yappin' and start-," Soda walks around the pump and stops dead in his tracks.

**Sodapop POV**

I walk around the pump and stop dead in my tracks and lay my eyes on the most beautiful girl I've ever seen in my life. She looks a tad shorter than Tiff, brown hair, brown eyes. She's wearing a white tank- top, a gray plaid shirt, jeans, and black high- top Converse. I want her, and sittin' in that black '66 For Galaxie Convertible only makes me want her more.

**Raven POV**

Steve looks my car up and down.  
"Nice car Raven,"  
"Thanks," I said. I look over at the other guy. He is staring at me, not even blinking an eye. Steve waves his hand in front of his face.  
"Um, Soda? Hellloooooo!" Soda shakes his head and looks at Steve.  
"Oh, sorry. How much?" Soda says looking kind of frazzled.  
"Twenty of regular," I hand him the money and begin to step out of the car.  
"No. Allow me," he says. He goes and fills up my tank then walks back inside.  
"Sorry 'bout that," Steve says to me.  
"No worries man, besides, he was kinda cute. Well, not kinda, supermegaawesomefoxyhot," He laughs and begins to walk away, "Oh wait!" He turns around, "Here. Give Soda this," Steve looks at the paper and looks up at me and smiles. He nods his head and heads inside the building. I turn my car on and drive away.  
"Hey," Tiff says, "What'd ya give rock-for-brains to give to hotter-than-the-sun?"  
"My number,"

* * *

**Tiffany POV**

Later that night, I head over to Dally's house. I know this isn't the best idea a girl could have but I wanna see if he is still on to go to The Nightly Double for a movie. The door is unlocked so I head right in.  
"Dally? Ya ready?" I open the door and look at the couch. There's a girl on top of him, "Is this how ya blow me off Dal, get wasted and sleep with the first girl ya see?"  
"What the hell are you talkin' 'bout-," he looks up at the girl, "Sylvia get the hell off of me!" he pushes her off, stands up and buttons his jeans, "Tiff, I didn't mean to-,"  
"Didn't mean to what, get completely wasted and sleep with the first girl ya saw?"  
"Tiff! Just listen! I don't remember anything from last night! Trust me, I didn't know!" I look away from him.  
"I don't think I can…" I run out the door and hear him calling after me. Once I reach Main Street, I slow down a bit. I pass Doc's and hear Two-Bit calling me.  
"Hey Tiff! Tiff? Shit what the hell happened," I don't even slow down. I sneak into The Nightly Double through the hole in the fence, take the first row of benches and put my head in my hands. I feel someone sit next to me…. Leather and whiskey.  
"Wow, you got dressed quick, did ya have practice doin' that?" I don't take my head out of my hands.  
"Tiff, please!" he puts his hand on my shoulder.  
"Get your hands off of me Dallas Winston," I feel his hand come slowly off my shoulder.  
"Now, if you want to listen, fine. If ya don't, then tell me to piss off at any point," I say nothing, "Now, I know what you are feeling. I've had a couple friends go behind me and forget our plans and sleep around too. Trust me, I have. I'm sorry," I sit back and look at the screen, "Anything else I'm missing?" I look over at him.  
"Where you from Dally?" I ask, "Why are you so tough,"  
"Well," he looks away. Those icy blue eyes have gotten colder, like I overturned a stone that hasn't been moved in a while, "I originally live in New York. There, I belonged in a gang, not like the one here. That gang, shoot, we didn't trust anyone, not even each other," I look over at him. He looks back at me, "My first arrest was at ten. Tiff, you wouldn't BELIEVE the things I've seen, and sadly, was a part of. I guess all that time," he sighs, "Is finally catching up to me, because the girl I love thinks I'm a total jackass," he gets up and leaves. It's not until he leaves, that it finally sinks in. I feel as though I'm gonna cry.  
Suddenly, I feel a hand, softly go on my shoulder.  
"Hey, Tiff what's goin-!" Two-Bit stops dead in his tracks, "Tiff, you're shaking," he jumps over the bench and sits next to me, "What's wrong?" I don't say anything, I only look at the ground. Then, I feel one single tear exit my right eye, "Oh Tiff, come a 'here," he embraces me into the longest, most meaningful hug anyone has given me, "Everything's going to be okay," he whispers in my ear. He lets me go and puts his arm around me, "Now it's my turn to listen. Tell me everything, don't say anything you don't want to, take your time," after about five minutes I speak up.  
"Well," I continue looking straight ahead. He looks at me, "I go to Dally's, we were gonna see a movie tonight. I open the door, and-," I look away from Two-Bit and I feel his grasp on me get tighter, I slowly look forward, "and there's Sylvia, Dally's old girlfriend lyin' on top of him…. We exchange some words and I run. I just run,"  
"Well, that's Dal for ya," he says softly.  
"…thanks…" he looks at me puzzled.  
"For what?" I look straight into his big gray eyes.  
"For listening," I manage a smile. He smiles back.  
"There's the Tiff I know!" he takes his hand from around me and places it on the bench, and it briefly touches mine, "Sorry 'bout that," he looks away from me nervously.  
"Hey, Two-Bit. What's buggin' ya?" he chuckles a bit.  
"How'd ya know?"  
"When someone like you who's bubbly all the time, it's kinda obvious. Now it's my turn to listen," We hold each other's stares for a couple seconds.  
"Well, aw shucks Tiff, I-I just don't know how to put it!"  
"Then just say it. It's okay," he looks straight into my eyes.|  
"I hate it when people hurt the one's I love,"  
"Aw, I love you too, but that's NOT what's buggin' you,"  
"No… you don't understand…" he keeps my gaze. It finally sinks in, I don't know how I could have been so blind!  
"…Oh… Two-Bit, I-I don't know what to say,"  
"Don't, just let me do one thing and I don't care if you don't ever want to see me again, I can't keep my feelings bottled up anymore," he slowly leans toward me and plants his lips on mine. After a couple seconds he moves off of me. I continue to stare into those gray eyes. They aren't filled with coldness and anger like Dally's were, they're filled with lust and love.  
"Two-Bit…" there are no words that I could say, "I…"  
"It's okay. You don't have to say anything if you don't want to," he takes his hands and grasp mine, "I love you," I slowly get up and walk under the hole in the fence. Once I'm out of there, I run towards the house. Darry'll know what to-… aw hell, he won't to do! I'm torn! I now know both Dally and Two-bit love me, but who do I love more? I got to open the door but it's locked.  
"Darry! Darry-!" he shoots the door wide open. His face goes from happy, to worried.  
"Tiff! You're cry-!" Darry begins to say, "Here, come on. Soda! Help her to the couch. It looks like she's been through hell!"

For the next hour, I explain to Darry, Soda, Pony, and Kate what happened. When I get to the part where he kissed me, always drop.  
"I mean, I know Two-Bit is straight forward with things, but damn!" Soda says.  
"Here Tiff, you should get some sleep, I'll call Steve and Johnny and tell them what's up," Darry says. I head to my room and fall fast asleep.

**Two-Bit POV**

I reach the Curtis home and knock politely like I'm about to enter the house where her father will be waiting, well, I'm still scared shitless. Darry opens the door. He has a blank expression on his face.  
"G- Good evening Darry. Pony, Soda, Kate. I just wanted to make sure Tiffany was alright,"  
"Yeah, come on in," I walk inside.  
"May I?" I ask.  
"Be quick," I walk down the hallway to Soda's old room where I see her lying in her bed. I walk over to the other side to see her face. I look down and smile. Even when she's sleeping she looks like an angel. I gently place my hand on her shoulder. I look up and Darry is in the doorway.  
"Come on Two-Bit, you can see her tomorrow," I slowly take my hand off her shoulder and walk out.

* * *

**Dally POV  
**_  
_"Sylvia! You stupid whore!" I said in anger.  
"Oh Dal, forget about her," she pushes me back on the couch and slowly moves towards the top of my jeans, "Besides, I know what you REALLY want," I get up from the couch and walk toward the window.  
"No, YOU don't understand,"  
"I sure as hell do! Last night, you said 'Sylvia, lets' do it,' so we drove-,"  
"I drove?" as that sinks in, I feel her breathing down my neck, "You should go, now," I can feel her back up.  
"Fine, go and have your damn girl Dally, but you know who you want more," she slams the door shut,"  
"Yeah, not you,"

* * *

**Tiffany POV**

That morning I wake up pretty early. I can't get to sleep, not after the night I had. I walk into the kitchen. I hear Soda talking in the living room.  
"You goin' crazy Soda?" I stand in the doorway.  
"Alright, love you too, bye!" he says and hangs up the phone. Then, he leans back into the couch and sighs. He looks over at me, "Ah love, what a mysterious thing,"  
"Yeah, you're tellin' me…" I look at a spot on the wall to avoid eye contact. I feel Soda's gaze on me go from happy to confused. I look over at him, "What, Two-Bit or Dal didn't tell ya?"  
"Oh that! I understand. Besides, YOU'RE the one who told me, remember?"  
"Oh yeah, that's right,"  
"But Dal AND Two-Bit did talk to me," that comment sparks my curiosity. Now I'm GLAD I couldn't sleep.  
"Oh really? 'Bout what?"  
"Well, I WAS sworn to secrecy but what the hell, all they could talk about was you! They basically told me how much they love and need you. I was surprised with Dally though. I didn't know he was that sensitive," I look away from him. Soda tries to regain eye contact, "You're torn aren't you," I nod my head.  
"I don't know what to do! I mean, I love Dally for his toughness, but I love Two-Bit for his humor, the way he loves…" I look at Soda. He starts to smile.  
"Okay, I'm gonna put this real simple. Who do you see marrying,"  
"Huh?"  
"Just go with me on this, and WHO do you see raising your children and growing old together,"  
"…Wow Soda, you're right, it's so obvious now!" I get up from the couch, "Thanks man!" I start going towards my room.  
"Hey!" he says. I turn around, "What' bout a kiss for my services," I sigh. I run over to him in the most dramatic way possible, take his head in my hands and kiss his forehead. I take my hands away.  
"How much grease do you put in your hair!"  
"A lot," we both smile.  
"Go to sleep ya weirdo,"  
"Hey! You're the one who kissed me!"  
"True, very true,"

* * *

**Kate POV**

I wake up the next morning, Tiff is still sleeping so I get up trying to wake her. I go search the house for people awake, not even Darry's wake! So, I decide to go see a movie. I have to get away, even if it's only for a couple hours. When I get there, I buy my ticket and walk in.  
By the time the movie gets done, it's eleven o' clock. I walk out and head towards the house. I hear the roar of a car behind me, they pass and park up ahead. Four guys get out. They walk towards me.  
"Look guys! It's Curtis's girl! What did I tell you what would happen next time we saw you!" they start circling me and I say nothing, "What's the matter, cat got your tongue, well, I'm gonna take something else!" he instantly tackles me to the ground as the others cheer him on. I try to get out of his grasp but it's no use.  
"Hey Soc's! Why don't you pick on someone your own size!" it's Tiff, thank God! He stops and gets up slowly.  
"Well, you seem a tad short to be sayin' that,"  
"Yeah, but THEY aren't!" he looks behind him and there's Darry, Steve, Soda, Two-Bit, and Dally.  
"Oh, well, hehe, uh, lets' go guys," they go over to their car and drive off. I run over to Kate, and the others follow suit.  
"What were you thinkin' walkin' by yourself!" Darry says.  
"I guess I wasn't…"  
"Come on," Tiff begins to say, "Pony's been worried sick about you,"

That night, I have nightmare after nightmare. Tiff is over at Two-Bits or else she would be here to comfort me, I would hope.

**Ponyboy POV**

I was in my bed thinking about how to get back at the Soc's for jumping Kate when I heard a screams coming from down the hall.  
"Kate!" I ran down the hallway hoping someone was killer her, or worse, raping then killing her. I run into her room, still screaming her name. I see her, still asleep, screaming someone's name.  
"Kelsey! We're here! We're not dead!" I walk over to her bed, and sit on the edge. I shake her a little to get her to wake up.  
"Kate," I say soothingly, "Kate, wake up. Stop screaming," Kate finally wakes up, her eyes red and puffy, and her throat sore from screaming, "They're dead, "she says.  
"Who's dead?" I ask.  
"Amy," she says starting to cry. I look straight into her tired, scared eyes. She reminds me of Johnny how scared she looks. She starts to calm down and say something.  
"The nightmares were terrible and never- ending, and, for once, they weren't about you getting beat up by the Soc's, with me standing helplessly trapped by a plexiglass window…. This was about our friends, my family back home, in our time," she looks me straight in the eyes, "When we first got to 1966, I was scared, and I didn't know how we would get back. Once I met the gang, especially you, all my troubles faded away, and I almost completely forgot about Williamstown. Almost. The nightmares featured all my friends who Tiff and I left behind. Amy, getting lost in New York, where she's starting college in the fall. My family, going about their daily business, Kelsey, one of my best friends, my sister, and the main event, the storm that caused me and Tiffany to get here in the first place. I knew the storm was bad. I had seen on the news before me and Tiff went to see 'Rock of Ages' that is was going to be a big one. Flash flooding, lots of lightning. Damage was going to be expected all across the Eastern Coast, but death, death is never expected. In my nightmares, I watched their deaths helplessly. Amy getting struck by lightning in the part of New York with no skyscrapers, my family, safe in the house eating dinner, as a giant oak tree collapses, trapping them inside with no help in sight. Kelsey…. Kelsey doesn't die. It's worse than that, she sees Tiff and I go. She was on the other side of the street, seeing us come out of the movie theatre. She was just about to wave to us and meet up, when the bolt of lightning hit the ground near us and we disappeared. For a minute, Kelsey is stunned. She stands at the street for a minute, dumbfounded. Once she's out of her stupor, she runs to the other street just outside the theatre, not caring if she gets run over by the heavy traffic on Main Street, she crosses the road without injury and runs to the spot where Tiff and I last stood before being sent back in time. She immediantly starts screaming, 'Tiff? Kate? Guys?' she keeps screaming at the top of her lungs. Her screams were the backdrop to the never- ending nightmares…" she starts to cry again.  
"Aw Kate come here," I embrace her and I feel her warm tears soak my t-shirt. I try to think of ways to comfort her. Wait! I know! But I don't know if she'll go for it. Well, it doesn't hurt to ask, "Hey, uh, Kate?" she looks up at me, "Soda, when I can't sleep or I have nightmares, he sleeps with me. I was just wondering," I have never been more nervous in my life, "If you would like me to…" he slowly shakes her head and makes room for me. Get under the covers and get close to her. She then places her head on my chest and falls fast asleep. I put my arm around her. I hear footsteps coming down the hallway.  
"Hey Pony, why aren't you in-," Soda stops in his tracks when he sees me in bed with Kate.  
"Shh," I whisper. A grin appears on his face, "Don't even say it Soda,"  
"We'll talk later," he closes the door and walks down the hallway. I didn't want to take advantage of her like Dally probably would. I just wanted to comfort her in any way I possibly could. I wonder what Darry'll say when Soda tells him he saw me in bed with Kate. I wonder…

* * *

**Tiffany POV**

When I got to Two-Bits, it's two in the morning, the lights were on. I do our secret knock, waiting for it back saying that his parents weren't home. The door opens. He smiles ear to ear.  
"Come on in, my parents left for their vacation already," I walk in and look around. The place was SPOTLESS.  
"Since when was your house clean!" I laughed.  
"Since my mom knew you were coming over," he looks at me, smiles, and pats the spot next to him on the couch. I walk over and sit down next to him. We both sit in silence, it feels like forever until someone says something, "You look good tonight," he looks over at me. I look up into his big gray eyes.  
"Thanks," I feel his arm go around me. I look away for a moment and look back. I gently place my hand on his knee, "Ya know, you could've just asked," he has a smile going from ear to ear. He looks away for a moment and then looks back. He gets rid of his smile and it turns into a grin.  
"Now little lady, if ya get tired, there's a nice warm lap here for ya," he pats his lap.  
"I just might take you up on that,"

**Dally POV**

I walk up to Two-Bit's house at four in the morning. I have been lookin' for Tiff for hours! The door is unlocked so I walk right in  
"Hey Two-Bit, have ya seen-," That's when I see what I never expected, Tiff layin' on Two-Bits freakin' lap, "I didn't know you liked him," I said.

**Tiffany POV**

"What the hell-," I look up and see Dally. I sit up and end up waking Two-Bit, "What are you doin' here?"

"I could've asked you the same thing," I can see the fire egniting inside him through his eyes, "So, you'd rather sleep with him than me?" I instantly get up.  
"WHOA! Lay off Dal-!"  
"No!" he is a couple inches away from me.  
"Knock it off Dally!" Two-Bit says as he pushes him away from me. I see him look at Two-Bit, then at me.  
"Fine, if you'd rather sleep with that bum than me, then go ahead!" he mutters something to himself as he storms out, "I really thought you were somethin' special too," I hear him get into his car and leave. I stand there to pissed to even say anything. I hear a small sound come out of Two-Bit.  
"Tiff…?"  
"I should go," I walk over to the door and Two-Bit steps in front of me.  
"I'm not letting you walk alone. It's freezing out, too!" I get passed and walk outside.  
"Damn, you weren't kidding!"  
"Here," he puts his jacket around me and takes my hand into his.  
"We reach the house, he gives me a kiss and leaves. I look through the window, Darry is sitting in the chair reading the paper. I look at the clock, 4:30 a.m. This doesn't look good for me at all. I stay all night at Two-Bits and I come home wearing his jacket. Even though Darry isn't related to me, he still treats Kate and I like part of the family. I slowly open the door and close it. My eyes me his. He looks angry until he sees Two-Bits jacket.  
"I'm glad you're okay. Dally came by and told me what happened. He seemed pretty pissed,"  
"Yeah, we kinda go in a fight,"  
"No shit," he laughs a little. I think that was the first time I EVER heard him laugh. I go towards the hallway, "Oh, you're bed is taken," I turn around and star at him, "Kate and Pony, Soda saw ;em, I haven't heard one noise come from them, but Pony wouldn't take advantage of her like that,"  
"Well, I'm not really tired so I'll take the couch," I walk over and lay down.  
"Hey, Tiff?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Two-Bit walked you home right? He didn't hurt you did he?"  
"Yeah, and no he didn't, if Dal told ya we 'slept together' the way he was thinking, we didn't, besides, what's with all the questions?"  
"Ever since you and Kate showed up, especially you, I always thought of myself as your…"  
"My what?"  
"Your father,"

* * *

The next morning, Kate and I were hangin' with all the guys in the kitchen, well, except Dally.  
"Hey Tiff, can I talk to ya for a sec?" Kate says.  
"Sure!" we walk into the living room, "What's up?"  
"I've been thinkin'. How are we gonna get back?"  
"To where?"  
"Williamstown!"  
"Why the hell do ya wanna go back?" the guys look at us from the kitchen, "What does Williamstown got that Tulsa ain't!"  
"Our friends and family Tiff! Did you forget that?"  
"Well," I look away from her, "I know I got friends, but family is one thing I never had," I look back at her, "I finally found a place where I belong. They treat us like family here Kate!"  
"Yeah, but it's not-,"  
"It's not what," I feel my anger coming back, "The same? Well, when you figure out a way back, don't tell me, 'cuse I ain't goin' back," I storm out the front door, "I'm goin' to Doc's," I slam the door.

**Kate POV**

I look over at the guys.  
"Kate…" Pony says softly. He walks over to me.  
"She's never been this mad before, I hope she doesn't do anything she regrets,"  
"I'm goin' after her," Two-Bit says.

**Tiffany POV**

"Hey, you're on your third beer. I'm sorry but for minors I stop at three," Doc says. I sigh taking my last sip. The door opens behind me.  
"Hey look!" oh here we go, I'm nowhere NEAR drunk to deal with Soc's right now.  
"What do you guys-," Doc begins to say.  
"The money in the register. Now!" I hear the faint click of a blade, "Get outta here grease,"  
"…what if I don't…" I suddenly feel an arm around my neck. He drags me off the barstool. I feel my feet leave the ground. The front door opens slowly. I can feel myself slipping in and out of consciousness.  
"Hey Doc, can I- TIFF!" the Soc whips me around with me still in his grasp. I feel myself slipping. I muster to mouth something to Dally. _Shoot. _  
The next thing I know, I am on the floor being dragged out of Doc's Once I'm outside, I look up and see Two-Bit running towards me.  
"Take her, NOW!" Dally screams. In one single motion, Two-Bit picks me up, turns around, and heads toward the house. Everything goes black.

**Two-Bit POV**

I kick open the door to the Curtis house. I walk over to the couch and lay her down face up. I slowly stroke my hand through her hair. I feel a single tear exit my eye. I look around. Everyone, even Darry, looks like he will burst into tears at any moment.

**Tiffany POV  
**  
I slowly open my eyes. I look over.  
"Two-Bit?" he shoots his head to me.  
"Oh my God, you're-," he hugs me tight.  
"Ow! Ow, ow," he puts me back down gently, and I slowly sit back up. The phone rings. I pick it up, "Hello?"  
"Hey kid, it's me,"  
"Dally?"  
"Yeah, look. The fuzz took me in for shootin' that Soc. Doc told 'em it was all defensive actions so I only get a week,"  
"Dal, I still can't believe that-,"  
"Look, even though you and Two-Bit are basically a thing now, I'll STILL love you, protect you. Besides, if I DIDN'T protect you, Two-Bit would ring my neck. Well, my time's up, see ya round kid,"  
"Yeah, see ya," I hang up the phone. I sigh, "I need a beer," Two-Bit looks at me and smiles.  
"That's my girl!"

By that afternoon, I sober up and my headache is gone. Two-Bit and I are sitting on the couch watching Mickey. He has his arm around me.  
"What'd Dally say?" Two-Bit asks.  
"Oh, that he got hauled in for shootin' that Soc. Doc said he was defending me so he only gets a week,"  
"No. The other stuff," he looks at me.  
"Oh, that," I stop for a second, "Well, he told me he loved me, that he always will. E will always protect me. Well, so you won't ring his neck if he didn't protect me," he laughs a little. He stops and looks back at me.  
"You like him don't you,"  
"Two-Bit," I get up and walk to the middle of the room, "I don't know, alright? All I am certain is, is that I'm madly in love with you," I feel his hands go around my waist.  
"Well that makes two of us," he puts his head on my head.  
"But, there's something there between Dal and me. I don't know what, but it's somethin',"

* * *

That week goes by fast. The next thing I know, I'm heading to The Nightly Double with Two-Bit, Pony, and Kate. I see a shadow out of the corner of my eye. I look over.  
"Dal!" I say, he runs over to us.  
"Hey guys, where you guys headin'?"  
"Nightly Double,"  
"Yeah, why don't you come join us," Two-Bit says in a cold, emotionless voice. I look up at him. He looks down at me. We walk in silence except for Pony and Kate who are giggling their little heads off. She hasn't brought up going back home since the fight, which, I don't blame her. She looks so happy. I was hoping tonight Two-Bit and I would end up at his house tonight if ya know what I mean.  
When we get there, all of us sneak through the hole in the fence, and go to sit in our usual seats. It's Dally, me, Two-Bit, Pony, then Kate. I can feel Two-Bit and Dally stare at each other.  
"Dally, can I talk to you over there for a minute," Two-Bit says. Oh no.  
"Of course," Dally replies.  
"Be back soon beautiful," Two-Bit says to me. They get up and I scoot over to Pony and Kate.  
"Man, what's goin' on?" Kate asks.  
"I think Dally's jealous of me and Two-Bit, and Two-Bit doesn't like how Dally said he loved me,"  
"Wow, seems like you have it figured out pretty well," Pony says.  
"Yeah, well, I wish this could all go away, but, at least I know people care enough about me that they'll fight over me,"  
"True," Kate says. All of a sudden, Steve hops over the bench and sits next to me.  
"Steve! You scared me shitless!"  
"Exactly! Hey, I think your man is fightin' with your other man," he gestures to Dally and Two-Bit. I punch him in the arm, "OW!"  
"Exactly! Just stop alright. Do you think I like it when my friends fight?"  
"Well, girls usually like that,"  
"Not me," I look over at the two, "I'm gonna go over there," I get up and stride over to the two. They jump when they hear me, "Okay, this conversation involves me. So, what's going on here," I fold my arms across my chest. They don't take their gaze off each other. Dally takes out a blade and as soon as he takes it out, I snatch it and put it in my pocket. He shoots me a look, "I'm gonna get a Coke," looks like I won't be in Two-Bits bed tonight.  
As I pay for my drink, I get tons of hoots and hollers from the drunk greasers. I keep walking away from them. I decide to go to Doc's. He'll be able to help me, I hope.

* * *

I reach Doc's and I walk inside, I instantly stop dead in my tracks. Soc's, five of 'em. They turn around and one of them gets up and pins me against the wall.  
"Oh look guys. Look who wants some attention,"  
"Where's Doc,"  
"He ain't here," he puts on a sadistic grin, "But I am," I try to free myself from his grasp but the rest of them come over and restrain me. One then pulls down the blinds and changes the OPEN sign to CLOSED. They throw me to the ground, one sits on top of me and the rest start undoing their pants. I have no fight left in me. I'm doomed, "You better not scream. Things will be a LOT worse for you if you do,"

By the end, I'm panting and feeling very, very dirty. I lay on the floor and they just leave. I curl up into a ball and cry. I hear the door open. I guess they forgot about that.  
"TIFF!" Soda's voice feels so great to hear right now. He places his hand on my shoulder and I jump from that, "Don't worry, they can't hurt you no more," I grunt as he slowly helps me up. He turns me around.  
"Your neck! What the-…"  
"…I screamed…"

**Kate POV**

I sit on the couch cuddling with Pony. Tiff hasn't come home yet, Soda went out to look for her. Suddenly, the door slams open.  
"Where's Tiff,"  
"Two-Bit, just calm down alright? We don't know. Wasn't she with you?" Darry asks.  
"Yeah! But then, Dally, came into it and we started talkin' in private and I'm guessin she heard, Dally took a blade out, and she snatched it from him. She said she was getting' a Coke but I couldn't find her!"  
"Well, I ain't doin' anything until Soda comes home," The door slowly opens. No one moves a muscle. Soda walks in, letting Tiff use him as a support. She leaves him and curls up into a ball in the corner.  
"Tiff…" Two-Bit says. Pony and I head up to his room, with Soda not far behind. Darry heads to the kitchen.

**Two-Bit POV**

I slowly walk over to her, kneel down and gently place my hand on her shoulder. She flinches away from me which makes me jump. Any other time I would comfort her, she didn't have any problems, whoever did this to her, they really hurt her deep. I slowly sit down a foot away from her along the wall.  
"Look, I'll be right here. I'll stay here all night if I have to," I see her fall asleep and I am not far behind.

**Kate POV**

"What do you think happened Pone?" I ask as Soda walks in.  
"Do you REALLY wanna know?" Soda asks.  
"She's one of my best friends, I NEED to know,"  
"Okay, but you're not gonna like it,"  
"Was it that bad?"  
"Well, lets' just say, I found her lying, curled up in a ball in Doc's, shaking, and crying, with Doc not even in sight," Pony stares at Soda wide eyed and I collapse in Pony's arms and cry into his chest.  
"No wonder why she looks so scared," I manage to say.  
"Why didn't she fight back?" Pony asks.  
"I don't know, no one knows at this point. Not even Two-Bit,"  
"She's tired of Dally and Two-Bit fightin' over her. She probably went to Doc for advice," I said just enough for everyone to hear, "Trust me, I know my friend,"  
"Doc wasn't even there, or none of this would've happened," Soda says.  
"Alright guys," Darry says in the doorway, "Better get to bed. Two-Bit's with her, he wouldn't let anything happen to her under his watch,"

* * *

**Two-Bit POV**

I wake up and look over at the clock three thirty. I slowly glance over and see Tiff not in the corner, but lying on my shoulder. I slowly and gently put my arm around her.  
"Whoever did this to you, will die…" I whisper. I go back to sleep.

**Soda POV**

I'm standing in the doorway leading to the kitchen to the living room when the front door opens.  
"Whoa, didn't see that comin' with ol' Two-Bit," Raven says.  
"Hey hon, wasn't really expecting you," I say.  
"Don't you remember? I told you I was coming a couple days ago!" she laughs.  
"Oh…" a LOT has happened over the past couple days. She looks at me.  
"What's wrong?"  
"It's a long story…" Raven then walks over to me and wraps her arms around me.  
"I have time, tell me," Two-Bit starts waking up, and looks over at us.  
"Oh, hey Ray-ray, whatcha doin' here?"  
"Hey Two-Bit, I see you and her have been getting' pretty close. I remember her when I gave her and her friends a ride once,"  
"Yeah, well…" Two-Bit says. She breaks her embrace with me.  
"Why Is everyone so depressed?"  
"Look, why don't you come back later when we sort everything out, okay?" I say.  
"Fine, take all the time you need," we lean in to kiss each other and she leaves. I look over at Two-Bit.  
"Hey buddy, you okay?" I ask.  
"No, whatever happened to her, whatever they did, I couldn't help her, I was too busy fightin' over her with-…" The door opens and this time it's Dally who comes in. Thy both look at each other, then at Tiff.  
"What happened to her," Dally says.  
"I don't know, no one knows," Two-Bit replies.  
"Well, actually," they both turn their heads and look straight at me, "I saw her at Doc's Broken, shaken, cryin'. I helped her up and saw she was cut on her neck. Of course I cleaned her up, that's why none of the guys noticed," I stop then regain myself for the most grueling I could give to someone, "I asked what happened, she said, 'I screamed'. Now, I know I dropped out of high school, but I know how to put two and two together," Dally falls to the ground and leans against the wall.  
"How could they… rape her…" Dally barely whispers, "I could've helped her,"  
"We BOTH could've helped her," Two-Bit says. They look at each other, not with hatred for each other, but understanding, "Look man, I'm-,"  
"No, don't. I messed up man, I should've left you two alone. I knew you guys would end up together but I really wanted her. She was different, tough too. Man I really screwed up this time didn't I,"  
"Hey man, we BOTH screwed up," they both laugh a little.  
"Yeah, big time," there's a moment of silence between the three of us.  
"So…. You like Tiff?" Two-Bit cautiously asks.  
"Not as much as you do," he smiles at Two-Bit and gets up, "Good luck man, she's gonn be a handful," he grins and walks out the door.

* * *

**Steve POV**

It was just a regular boring day workin' at the DX. Soda has the day off so I'm stuck here with nothin' to do.  
"Crap!" I hear a person outsider. I walk out and see a black Ford Galaxie out on the side of the road.  
"Hey! Ya need some help?" I jog over to her.  
"Yeah, this damn car broke down," I pop the hood and lean in for a closer look, "Can't ya fix it with ductape or something?" I look up at her in amazement. Did she really just say that? I shake my head and look back at the engine. I chuckle a little, "Well, I COULD go to the Soc gas station up the road if ya wanna make fun of me,"  
"Go ahead!" she then walks to the back of the car and tries to push it. She then stops, sits down on the curb.  
"Fix, now,"  
"B***hes always come back,"

* * *

**Johnny POV**

I start headin' over to the Curtis house. My parents are fightin' again. I don't like it when my parents fight. I'm walkin' when I hear a car pull up beside me and two Soc's get out.  
"Hey grease. Guess what's for dinner?" I don't say anything, "Oh, silent. Good, I don't like it when my dinner SCREAMS," he jumps me from behind and starts to turn me over and punch me. The other kicks my ribs multiple times. I hear another car pull up.  
"HEY! GET OFF OF HIM!" the Soc's run away as they see Raven and Kate jump out with blades, but soon following them, I see exactly why they ran. Darry.  
"Lets' get him back to the house," he says. He picks me up and puts me in the car. The rest hop in and we drive off.

* * *

**Two-Bit POV**

I walk out of the kitchen and notice she is awake now. Still curled up in a ball, but sitting up and awake.  
"Ya wanna talk?" I ask quietly. She slowly nods her head. I go over and sit down next to her. I wait a little and she hasn't said anything yet. All I wanna hear is her voice. Time to make her laugh, or at least try to, "Want a beer?"  
"…no…" she barely says. I feel the excitement when she said that building up inside me.  
"Cake?" I look at her and see a grin slowly forming on her face, "Aww, there it is, hold on for a second," I get up, go into the kitchen, grab the chocolate cake they have, and sit back down next to her. I take a piece off and try to feed it to her. This HAS to make her laugh. She smiles but still refuses, "Aww, come on! Pwease!" She then takes the piece and shoves it in my face. I wipe it off and smile at her, "There it is!" I embrace her in a long overdue hug. She responds back, but then I feel her tense up.  
"Two-Bit-…" she says frantically and pushes me off. I look at her.  
"Tiff, I'm-…" I can see her shaking and can hear her cry. This is probably close to what Soda saw when he found her….  
"Well, there-… there were 5 of 'em-… Doc's-… he wasn't- he wasn't there-,"  
"Come on Tiff, you're doin' great," all of a sudden, she turns and falls into my arms crying her eyes out. I start thinking. What did they do to her exactly make her this-… well, not bubbly, tough, happy? I don't know what to do. I don't want to hug her again, but I don't just wanna sit here and have her crying, not comforting her like I want to, "I'll always be here if you wanna talk,"  
Suddenly, the door slams open, I feel Tiff jump a little. Raven and Kate walk in with a bloody and bruised Johnny, followed by Darry.  
"Dem b***hes hurt Johnny!" Raven says. The three go into the kitchen and I meet Darry's gaze.  
"Two-Bit…" he has a protective, yet angry tone in his voice. I can't find anything to say 'cuse I'm scared shitless right now so I frantically look back and forth between Darry and Tiff, "They really screwed her up bad, didn't they," I nod. Darry walks into the kitchen to probably help clean up Johnny. I look down at a still crying Tiffany.  
"I'll always be there for you, I'll always love you,"

**Tiffany POV**

I slowly get up from a sleeping Two-Bit and head into the kitchen. I open the fridge, grab a beer, and set it down on the counter.  
"You feelin' better?" I hear Two-Bit say.  
"Yeah… a little,"  
"I woke up and you weren't there. I thought you just left! Look, whatever they did to you-,"  
"You're the best liar I know, but even I can tell you are lieing without even looking at ya," he chuckles at my comment. I turn around and lean on the fridge. He's standing in the doorway, "You know what they did. Soda told you,"  
"How do ya-,"  
"Well," I take a deep breath, "I wasn't really asleep when Dally came over the night that I was-… I heard what Soda told you. I heard what you said, what Dally said," he smiles at me.  
"it's great to hear your voice again," he smiles and I return with one, "Can I hug you?" I look away from him, knowing what will probably happen, "look, I'll be in the living room if ya need me. I'm sorry I asked so soon," he turns around and starts walking away.  
"Wait!" I say. I run and stop behind him. He turns around to face me. I embrace him and he hugs me back. It isn't long until I have a flashback that makes me tense up.  
"Tiff, you're tensing up again,"  
"I don't care," he holds me by the shoulders.  
"Well, I do. You don't have to be tough and strong. We ALL understand what happened. Even Tim Shepherd's gang,"  
"Two-Bit, I don't care!" I feel tears building up, "I can't let them control my life, I can't let them win," we both embrace each other again.  
"Just tell me when to stop,"

* * *

It's about ten o'clock at night when I step out on the porch. It's difficult to trust most men for me now, but I can trust Two-Bit and Dally for some reason. I sit on the railing letting my feet dangle. About five minutes pass when I hear the door open and the gang from inside, the door closes.  
"Hey kid," that sly voice belongs to Dally.  
"Hey Dal," he walks over and leans over the railing next to me.  
"how ya holdin' up?"  
"Fine, well, better," I look over and his icy blue eyes look directly into mine, I smile.  
"What's that look for,"  
"The night you came, well, morning you came after I was-… I didn't know you had THAT much of a soft side," he keeps his gaze and smiles.  
"Only to girls I care about,"  
"Oh, I'm not a broad?" I ask comedically.  
"More like Two-Bit every day man," The door slowly opens and closes. It's Two-Bit.  
"Hey Dally, can I have a moment alone with her," he asks. It sounded more like a command than a question though.  
"Sure man. Have fun love birds," he walks back inside the house.  
"May I join you?" Two-Bit asks.  
"By all means," he jumps up and sits next to me. For once, I don't smell a drop of beer on him, "You're sober," I say.  
"Yeah, haven't drank a drop since the Soc's-… well, lets' just say that I have no urge to drink anymore. Just want Tiffany back," he places his hand on mine. I jump a little, "The young, tough, funny, _tuff_, smart one back," I look over into his big gray eyes.  
"You stopped drinking because of me?" he only nods and smiles.  
"May I-…" the lust in his eyes turns to cautiousness.  
"Kiss?"  
"How'd you know," he smiles.  
"Your eyes," I slowly start to lean in. He follows my every move. Our lips gently touch. After a couple of seconds, I don't tense up. He runs his hand through my hair. We start kissing a little more. As I wrap my arms around his neck, he holds my waist in his strong yet gentle grasp. We pull away from each other with our foreheads in contact, "Who knew I could find love in 1966,"  
"Who knew I would fall in love with a girl who ain't blond," we both laugh and head back inside with our fingers intertwined.

We walk back inside and all eyes go on is. I look over at Kate who is cuddled up on Pony's lap. I wink at her.  
"No way, me too!" she screams.  
"Congrats you two," I say to Pony and Kate.  
"Oh look! Mickey's on, after you," he gestures to me.  
"Well," I turn around and wrap my arms around his neck, "I know something ELSE we could do," I smile myscheviously as does he.  
"Are you sure," he wraps his arms and me and places his hands just above my butt.  
"Why would I be suggesting it then," I keep my gaze on him, "Soda?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Is Darry home?"  
"No why-… oh that's why," he says.  
"Get a room!" Dally says. Two-Bit then mouths, _Lets' go_, to me. I jump and wrap my legs around him. As we walk down the hall, I hear someone shout.  
"GET IT GIRL!" Kate, I should've known. We start kissing passionately. In one motion, he shuts the bedroom door and locks it. He lays me down on the bed and lays on top of me. I hear faint moans coming from him. He manages to say something as we catch our breath.  
"Just-… mmm… just say-… don't… or stop,"  
"Don't stop," I manage to say, "Oh, Two-Bit…" I moan.  
"No," he stops, "It's Keith tonight,"

We lay next to each other, sweaty and panting. He puts his arm around me as I lay against his chest. He runs his fingers through his hair. After about ten minutes, I get up.  
"Where ya goin'?" he asks.  
"Darry'll be home eventually. Don't need him freakin' out more than he will," gets up and we both get dressed.  
"I'll take the rubber to the trashcan, love ya, I'm gonna go out the back way,"  
"Thanks babe, love you too," we kiss and exit the room. I head to the living room. It's ten fourty- five.  
"Could you guys be any louder?" Steve says.  
"You know you liked it," I rely.  
"Who liked what," a strong , angry voice come from the kitchen. Crap, it's Darry, and by the sound of it, he heard EVERYHING.

* * *

The next morning I wake up around eight, get up and walk into the kitchen. I ignore Darry reading the newspaper at the table.  
"Good morning," he says without looking at me.  
"Good morning Darrel," I say angrily. I grab a piece of toast, take a bite and look at him, "Why," he puts down the paper and shoots straight up.  
"Because I don't think you should sleep with Two-Bit JUST after the-," I look at him with disgust.  
"Just after what Darry, what. Why are you making decisions about my life, huh? Have YOU ever been-… raped? Have YOU ever kissed Two-Bit?"  
"Well, no-,"  
"No! When you go through life as I do, THEN we can talk," I storm out of the house. The last thing I hear is Soda.  
"What the hell's goin' on!" he screams.

I walk until I reach the vacant lot that Johnny sometimes hangs here when his folks are fighting. I walk over and sit against a tree. I hear crunching of leaves behind me.  
"Hey," Kate says, "Heard you and Darry got in another fight,"  
"Yeah, who told ya," I reply.  
"We heard it ourselves!" Pony says, "We were hangin' a few houses down and heard you guys screamin'!"  
"Well, he pissed me off, what can I say,"  
"Do you understand you're probably the boldest and BRAVEST greaser now? Not even Dally would yell at him," Pony says. This shocks me. I look over at them.  
"Really?"  
"Yeah," we hear a voice behind us, "It's true, I never dared yell at ol' Darry," he sits down next to me and Kate and Pony head to the house," So, he yelled at ya about you and Two-bit didn't he,"  
"Yep,"  
"Hey, at least WE didn't do it. He would have ringed your neck if he found out you did it with a hood like me,"  
"Yeah, he would. It's just that I was never really _protected _like this before. I was able to hold my own and no one really wanted to mess with me. Here, it seems like everytime I go outside, I get jumped,"  
"Soc against grease, and you got grease written ALL over you,"  
"Oh, thanks!" I say sarcastically. We both laugh.  
"Well, at least you don't grease hair, you look prettier that way,"

* * *

By noon, I am back at the house after I cooled down. I look through the window, the gang's all there. Great. I pause and then open the door. All eyes go on me. Darry slowly gets up from his chair.  
"Darry, can I talk to ya?" I walk back onto the porch, he comes out and closes the door, "I'm sorry," I look at him.  
"You, sorry? I'm the one that should be apologizing. I shouldn't butt into your life so much. It's just that-… that you're like the sister I never had," really Darry? Great, have me feel like an ass now, thanks man.  
"Aww Dar! Okay, look, lets' just BOTH apologize, I'm sorry,"  
"I'm sorry,"  
"Lets' go back inside before the guys think we killed each other or somethin'," we walk back inside and notice two people absent from the couch, "Where's Kate and Pony?" I ask.  
"Oh, those love birds? Went out back to smooch it up!" Steve says.  
"Knock it off Steve!" Darry says.

**Ponyboy POV**

We get to the back of the house on the porch, I slowly take her hand in mine. She intertwines her fingers with mine. My heart is racing. I know what I want to do, but will SHE let me? I turn her to face me and wrap my arms around her.  
"Kate, I-,"  
"Go ahead, I won't bite, well, only if you want me to," I smile. I slowly lean in and plant my lips on hers. She wraps her arms around my neck and starts to play with my hair. We lean our heads back so only our foreheads touch, "That was your first, wasn't it," Kate asked me.  
"Yes, yours?"  
"Yes,"  
"D'AWWWWWW!" we both look over. It's Tiff, she looks the happiest I've seen her in-… well, since recently actually, thanks to Two-bit, "Sorry, I'm gonna go now since I just ruined the moment," she walks back inside.

* * *

**Tiffany POV**

The next couple weeks feels like a blur. Two-Bit would be there beside me one second, then gone the next. I remember what he kept saying to me, _Don't worry babe, it'll be well worth the wait_. He would then kiss me then leave. Something was bugging me every time he would leave. No one knew what he was planning or even DOING when he left. Was he cheating on me? No, of course not! Why would I even think about that?  
Friday night, I was sitting home alone waiting for Darry, Soda, and Steve to get off work and the rest to come over. I look over at the clock, five o'clock. Damn, where the hell was everybody? Suddenly, the door slams open and Kate comes in screaming.  
"TIFF! COME ON!" Kate says.  
"What's going on," I shoot straight up off the couch thinking the worst, that someone was getting jump or even killed.  
"It's Two- just- he's gonna- just come on!" She pulls me outside and we jump into Dally's car.  
"Wait! What the hell you doin' here?" I ask Dally.  
"You'll see," he puts on a grin and we drive off.  
We drive up the hill. When we reach the top, he stops and we get out. The gang's all there. Steve, Soda, Darry, Pony, Johnny, Dally and Kate then join the group, and… Two-Bit. We hug each other and he lets me go.  
"You look beautiful," I notice his hands shaking.  
"WAIT!" I hear someone pull up behind us, Raven, "Sorry I'm late," she goes and stands next to Soda. I look at Two-Bit in his big gray eyes.  
"What's going on," the problem was, was that I knew what he had planned. I once told him how I wanted to be proposed to, on a cliff side, sunset beaming down, and all my friends there. Nothing could prepare me for this as he gets down on one knee, pulls a box out and opens it.  
"While you marry me?" I stand there shocked.  
"Two-Bit, I'm… I'm only sixteen," he keeps his pose.  
"Tiffany, I know you are young, but I love you with all my heart. I couldn't wait until you were older and risk losing you. I want to be with you every waking moment of my entire life. I love the way you are so tough, yet gentle. Please make me the happiest man on this side of town," at this point, I feel a single tear go down my cheek.  
"Yes, oh God YES!" he gets up and we embrace each other. Still tightly embraced, we kiss. It feels like forever until we stop. When we do, I hear Pony say something.  
"Sorry Kate, but you ain't getting a ring anytime soon," they both laugh. I keep my eyes on Two-Bit. We both are smiling ear to ear. His eyes start to water.  
"It's okay, no one will judge you," a single tear exits his eye. I wipe it away, "You were my first, my first everything, and I can't wait to have another first with you," his face starts glowing with joy.  
"Aren't you glad you came back to 1966?"


End file.
